Daddy's Child Bride
by caridadmora
Summary: Nothing is ever what it seems and the Weasley family is about to find out how much there lives are a lie. After all that was done was for the greater good. Warnings: slash male/male, incest, shotacon PLEASE READ AN IN PROLOGUE it gives better description of warnings.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok before you read this story, Please understand that this is incest and there is shota (a cleaner way of saying pedophilia),specifically Weaslycest surrounding Percy and his father and his two older brothers some of you will think it fucked up simply because it is incest others for the shota and some for both. And in many ways it is. I also warn mpreg. However it does not stop me from writing it as it has been in my mind all this time and it won't leave me alone. I also warn that this story is written from Percy's point of view from an old diary of his that his family receives after his death. If after these warnings you choose to read it then I say thank you and be kind. If after these warnings you don't like the idea then please don't read it and move on and don't flame or post hurtful things, please save both of us the grief of such a situation.

.

.

.

Prologue

,

,

I breathed softly from the balcony of my master suite in this old flint manner. The moon was full this night and I could not sleep ass I looked into the night sky, the stars twinkled eerily as Orion shone brightly. Tonight was the night of endings and of new beginnings, ironic really considering it had been a month since the 'Final Battle'. And yet something will happen soon. I sigh softly into the night. I look at the surroundings of the manor, there was a lovely forest surrounding it; keeping it hidden, protected. Before the forest however there was a large lush expanse of the Scottish hills. I am happy, and even as I think this there is a small pang of regret. Maybe, I lie to myself that I am happy, but at least I am content, and no one will take that from me. I have worked too hard for this little piece of safety. And I will destroy all who threaten that. I set my jaw into a hard line.

.

I look at the moon and I contemplate all of my plans, and all that I have done and I know that I am going to what the Muggles call hell. I have hurt and destroyed too many lives for it to not happen. I smile ruefully at that, well at least they will get to live a life worth living.

.

I look at the moon once more as a breeze in the wind flitters about me like an old lover coming to say goodbye. The connection snaps and I let out a small gasp as it all comes together within me, and I am free. A tear falls freely from my cerulean eyes. "It is done." I say in a bell like voice, as I close my eyes and allow the feelings to flow through me, the grief and the relief. I then open my eyes and bid the moon good night and enter my sweet closing the balcony glass doors behind me. I get on my overlarge, feather soft bed and sigh peaceably as I burrow under the covers. Minutes later he enters our room and gets into our bed and he holds me. He holds me and loves me, even if I am tainted and used. I burrow into him and know that he at least will never leave me, even though he has seen the deepest darkest part of me.

.

.

At the Ministry of Magic

.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! There has been an explosion in department 42 all aurors please head that way to contain the fire. Evacuation is in progress!" The loud sonorous over the intercom magically combining the departments stated factually. There were screams and panic everywhere.

.

A Week after the Incident

.

Arthur Weasley walked towards Gringgotts bank. He looked quite haggard after the ordeal that was the entire month after the war. First he finds out that his wife and daughter were trying to slip amortertia to young Harry, so as to get him to marry Ginny. He then finds out that, he has been slipped the same potion for years now by Molly. Molly, was taken to Azkaban for line theft and deceiving an heir into marriage. Ginny got off, by stating that Molly made her do it, however Harry now had a restraining order against her. Arthur had to disown her, with the agreement of all of his boys. He was now getting a divorce as the muggles called it. Add to that that Percy had died in the explosion in the department 42 fiasco earlier that week. Add to these circumstances, the lack of sleep do to the odd dreams he was having and Arthur Weasley was having a truly terrible month.

.

As he entered the golden building he was approached by a goblin who then ushered him to a private room. As he entered the room he realized that he was not the only one there. His oldest four boys were also there. He looked at them with a question upon his face. The shrugged their shoulders not knowing why they were there also. Then a ferocious looking goblin came into the room.

.

"It seems you are all here. I am Crooknose. I am here to dispense the only item within the will of one Percy Ignatius Weasley." The goblin stated. After all the Paperwork was signed they were handed a book and what looked to be a letter addressed to the four of them.

.

The Weasley's all went to the Burrow and opened the letter that was addressed to them. Arthur began to read aloud.

.

.

_Dear Family,_

_._

_If you are reading this then I am obviously dead. This will mean many things for you. I have been a prat for an incredibly long time and I am sure you all wondered why at some point in your lives. You might have felt like the pratish me was fake or that I was not supposed to act like that. And you would be right. I was in fact an intruder within your family and with my death I will return all that you lost. _

_._

_You have most likely been having strange dreams recently and if not you will. Anyways the journal I left in your care will explain everything. All that I have done and all that my counterpart has done for the sake of you. After all you are the most important part of me._

_._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Ignatius Weasley_

_._

The Weasley men turned to each other and looked befuddled and then turned to the diary that, it would seem, had all the answers. Arthur then sighed it seemed Percy would never do anything by halves.

.

.

**Hope You guys like this story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Weasley men all looked at the diary and then each other. "Not It!" Fred and George said in unison fallowed by a "No!" from Charlie and a "Not me" from Bill. Arthur looked at his sons and sighed. He picked up the diary and it glowed but he paid no mind to it. He then sat in his favorite chair and began to read aloud as his children also sat and got confortable.

_._

_January 22, 1998_

_._

_Dear Diary,_

_._

_Mummy gave you to me. I'm not sure why? She often looks at me with dislike that I cannot comprehend. After all, are not all mothers supposed to love their children? I sometimes hear her tell daddy that I'm unnatural. What does that mean? Is it bad? Is it true? Daddy hushes mummy after she says that and scolds her. I love daddy, he is kind, gentle, gives the best hugs, holds me when I'm crying and doesn't push me away like mummy does. But I love mummy to... well at least I know I should. Is it wrong for me not to love mummy? I don't know. Mummy prefers William and Charlie._

.

'What in Merlin's name is he talking about?' Was the question on everyone's face as Arthur read the first paragraph. 'Molly/Mum loved all of the kids/us when they/we were little….didn't she?' Arthur continued to read.

_._

_OH! I am Percy Weasley by the way. Sorry for not having introduced myself before I started rambling. I'm six this day. And you're the first present I've gotten from mummy in a long time. She told me to write down my thoughts inside of you, that you were called a journal or a diary (if I was a girl). But I think I like to call you a diary better. I'm rambling again..._

_._

_I must go daddy is calling me. I shall write in you later._

_Percy Weasley_

.

.

_January 22, 1998_

_. _

_Hello again Diary of mine,_

_. _

_Daddy just wished to give me my present and wished to see you. He did some odd spell and you glowed yellow and red. Wonder why? Anyway dad wasn't the same after you glowed yellow and red. He kind of became real mad, I was sooo scared and began to cry. Daddy then calmed down and held me real close and petted me and rocked me like a baby. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head in the crook of his neck. I told him I was sorry. And daddy just told me to hush, that he wasn't mad at me, that he was mad at mummy. I pulled away slightly to look at him and asked what did mummy do? He dark look flashed in his eyes and then he held his breath as he looked at me. I tilted my head to the side as I continued to look at him. I pouted because he didn't answer right away. Daddy then gave a little gasp, and then kissed me._

_._

_I was real shocked. I'd never been kissed on the lips before. Charlie and Bill often talk about it and how they like to do it with girls at the Hogwarts School and how it was something to do with someone you liked a lot (I think they meant love but since their boys their not supposed to say it). Anyways I was frozen and then something slimy licked my closed mouth, and I jerked back. I looked at daddy and he looked at me and a look of horror and sadness crossed his face. I didn't like it. Daddy was supposed to always be smiling. So I kissed daddy, because he seemed to like it. But daddy didn't kiss back. I pulled away and looked at daddy with tears in my eyes. "Do you not like it daddy? Do you not love me? Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't look daddy in the eye anymore and look down instead. I wanted to be put down so I started wriggling._

_._

_But daddy wouldn't let me go. He then grabbed my chin and made me look at him. And he was smiling. He kissed my tears away from my eyes and then looked at me, "No my baby, I love you and you didn't do anything wrong and I loved your kiss. Now let daddy show you he loves you more my darling baby. Now open your mouth " Daddy said and he kissed me again as I opened my mouth slightly. Daddy's tongue went into my mouth and wrapped around mine. His tongue explored my mouth touching all over. I sat in daddy's arms as he did it and then I kissed back, or tried to at least, it was my first kiss you know. Daddy then sat in the couch and had me on his lap facing him as he continued to kiss me. It felt good and I began to make weird noises. Daddy grabbed my butt and began to rub it. I squeaked and jerked back and looked at him, my head was kind of hazy and I was panting slightly. "Wha-" Daddy cut me off and said "Hush, let daddy make you feel good Percy." And I did, daddy continued to touch my butt and then kissed me on my mouth again and I opened up immediately for him. Daddy then began to kiss and nip at my neck as he rubbed and ground me on his lap._

_._

_I felt something hard there and asked daddy what it was and he said it was proof of his love. And so I got lost in the sensations of it till it came to an end and daddy was breathing hard while his head laid on my shoulder. I leaned against him knowing I could hardly move. Daddy then pulled away and looked at me "This is are little secret Percy keep it from the world." and I told daddy that I would._

_._

_Good night._

_Percy Weasley_

.

.

Arthur Weasley dropped the diary as if it burned. He tried to stop himself from reading the last entry but he could not. An unseen force was making the vile words spill out from his own lips. However, the things the young Percy described while anathema, he began to recall as the memories took back their rightful place, replacing the ones that were fictional, the ones that were lies. His other children looked at him in shocked horror. "I remember." Was all one Arthur Weasley said as he fainted upon his favored comfy chair. Bill looked at the diary in anger as a flash of something went within his heart and he could not understand why.

.

In his unconscious form Arthur Weasley began to relive the night of Percy's sixth birthday. His disbelief that his "caring wife" would gift Percy anything, and then his anger at Molly for putting compulsion charms on his baby's birthday present, him removing them. His inability to control the urges that were building up since Percy was four and finally giving in and kissing his child for the first time in an adult way. Then again when his teary blue eyes looked up at him though long lashes that curled up naturally. The way he sat down and had Percy straddle his lap and the way he ground Percy into his erection and kissed his half lidded flushed face and selfishly brought himself into orgasm and made Percy a small pile of Jelly on his lap. The way he made Percy keep what happened a secret. And the knowledge that now that he had started he would never be able to stop.

.

.

.

AN: So yeah…. Hope you like it. I think the 'sexy times' are moving in to fast, would like your opinion on this and don't own Harry Potter. Also sorry for the bad description from Percy's point of view, he is six. I think that's what bothered me most… the bad description.


End file.
